


Tips For You

by kisade



Category: The boyz - Fandom
Genre: Cringe, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae - Freeform, M/M, hyunjae is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisade/pseuds/kisade
Summary: Changmin is a  college student that works at a boba shop. A mysterious man comes in and gives him a bigger tip than expected.
Kudos: 11





	Tips For You

**Author's Note:**

> i uh posted this on my wattpad so i dont go saying i stole it >:(

Ji Changmin is a college student that is working at a boba shop for his first job. To be honest Changmin never really liked boba. He never understood the hype of a drink with some jelly balls in it.

“Next!“  
Changmin said as he gave a customer their order.

“Hey there.. Could I just get a taro milk tea?“  
They were looking straight into Changmin´s eyes which made him a little uncomfortable. On the bright side they looked hot though.

“Sure! Would you like boba in it?“  
Changmin looked back up to him looking him in the eyes once again.

“Hm? What's that?“  
They said they were genuinely confused. Changmin rolled his eyes. He's never had boba before has he?

“It's the little balls that come in the drink“  
Changmin said as he took his thumb and his index finger and created a circle with them. The customer gasped.

“Hm.. Sure I guess“

“And lastly what size?“  
Changmin said as he tapped his finger on the counter impatiently. 

“Medium please...“  
They said as they started to take their wallet out.

“Okay! That will be $4.92 please“  
Changmin said as he tapped the screen lightly but over exaggerating the last tap as he always does. The stranger nodded as he handed him $4.

“Keep the change sweetheart..“  
They said as they winked.

“I uh sir you short a dollar and ninety“  
Changmin said as he tried his best not to laugh but a smile still creeped up onto his face showing off his adorable dimples.

“Oh really?“  
Changmin smiled as he watched the man struggle to find any left over change.

“It´s alright sir. It's not that expensive I let it pass“  
He said as he gave them a smile.

“Thank you so much...“  
The stranger gave him an awkward smile.

“Don´t be embarrassed this is like the highlight of my day!“  
He clasped his hands together.

“I'm glad I could make you smile then“  
The stranger winked at him which made him cringe.

“Anyways go take a seat I'll hand you your order soon“  
Changmin waved as he went to the back to prepare their order. Since it was early in the morning there were not many people. And his co-workers start more late than him so it shouldn't be a struggle. After finishing the strangers drink. He walked over to we=here he was sitting and gave him his drink.

“Ah thank you very much...“  
They said, making Changmin nod. Before Changmin could return to the cashier the stranger suddenly stopped him.

“Hey we don´t you sit down with me for a minute and we chat?“  
They said to make Changmin turn around.

“But sir I have work...“  
Changmin pointed towards the cashier making the stranger laugh.

“Oh please it's so early I bet you anyones gonna enter“  
The stranger pointed outside to see the sun rising. Changmin sighed as he sat next to the stranger. I mean who wouldn't miss the opportunity to sit with this fine ass man.

“So… Changmin?“  
They said in a questioning voice. Changmin assumed that that was his name.

“Ah yes my name is Changmin!“  
He fidgeted with his nametag.

“Well my name is Hyunjae… It's nice to finally speak to you.“  
Hyunjae said, making Changmin cock his eyebrow.

“Finally?“  
Hyunjae sighed.

“I´ve seen you around campus and I´ve been trying to talk to you but you're always busy...“  
Hyunjae´ś cheeks grew red out of embarrassment. 

“I´m so sorry! I just have a lot on my hands right now...“  
Changmin said as he looked down.

“No it's absolutely fine..“  
Hyunjae chuckled.

“Anyways what did you want to say to me? Well when you couldn't have the chance to?...“  
Changmin said his voice trailing off near the send of his sentence.

“Oh.. I wanted to know if“  
Hyunjae stopped as he moved a little closer to Changmin. Making him jump.

“Y-You don't need to be this close sir...“  
Changmin said as he put his hands on the sides of the chair for support as he kept moving back from Hyunjae.

“You wanted to go on a date with me!“  
Hyunjae said as he moved back and gave him an innocent smile.

“I-I what?“  
Changmin said as he got back into his original position.

“You heard me cutie“  
Hyunjae winked at him which again made Changmin cringe.

“Wa-“  
Before he could finish his sentence a customer walked in.

“Here's you´re tip I gotta go...“  
Hyunjae said as he tapped the non-existent watch on his hand and slid him a paper.

“Paper?“  
Changmin opened it and saw what he assumed to be his number.

“I swear I'm gonna kill this bitch“


End file.
